warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
With the Spirit of a Fox
Part of the Foxspirit Series A/N: This is a story that I made with Talon, so she gets credit too :) Also, bold means they're speaking in fox. Aaro is also pronounced air-oh. XD This story is rated '[[Warriors Fanfiction:Story Ratings|'worse]].' Chapter 1 Aaro sniffed the mouse half-heartedly. She wasn't really hungry, but if a fox knew anything, it was to eat. All the time. She was about to eat the mouse when she heard a sound. Her russet-orange ears perked up and she warily looked around. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a brown pelt flash by. She growled deep in her throat. A cat stepped out of the shadows, head hung low. Aaro could tell that it was a she-cat from her lithe form. The she-cat was mumbling angrily to herself. Aaro barked quietly and cocked her head in curiosity. The she-cat glared up at her. "Who the StarClan are you?" she hissed. "I've had enough of cats today." Aaro growled again. She didn't like this cat. '"Go away!" she replied. The she-cat stared at her. "What?" "I said go away!" The she-cat just stared even more. Aaro sighed, and stared at this cat. She's certainly strange... The she-cat hissed at Aaro. "Weirdo," she snarled. Aaro blinked. I wish I could understand what she was saying. '"Who are you?"' Aaro followed the question with a short bark. The cat sat down, tilting her head. She licked one of her cream paws, and narrowed her sky-blue eyes. "You're strange," she meowed, her tail flitting back and forth. "Why don't you speak like a normal cat?" Cat. Aaro knew that word. She growled again. Cat. She was a fox. As far back as she could remember she had been a fox. Her mother was a fox. She didn't know her father, but he was surely a fox too. She let loose a high-pitched whine that morphed into a growl. The she-cat licked another paw and swiped it over her ear. "Well, strange fox-cat-thingy, my name is Hawktalon. I'm from ThunderClan." Her voice dropped to a low mumble. "At least I was." Aaro picked up her back foot and absentmindedly scratched a flea on her back. This cat was named Hawktalon? What a strange name. Aaro sounded much better. She thought about another word Hawktalon had said. ThunderClan. A memory hit her. The vixen gently licked the kit, and pointed to another wounded fox with her tail. "See that?" she said. "That's what happens when you get too close to a Clan cat. Stay away from them." Aaro shivered at the memory of the fox's wounds. A Clan cat had did that. And Hawktalon was from a Clan. She was out to kill her! Aaro roared and leaped at the brown she-cat, clamping down hard on one of her creamy paws. Hawktalon hissed in surprise. Quicker than lightning, Hawktalon leaned over and scored her sharp claws down Aaro's ear. Aaro yelped and let go of the paw. Backing away quickly, Aaro saw Hawktalon coming closer and closer, an expression of rage painted clearly on her slender face nicked with tiny, but numerous, pink scars. Aaro felt her breathing quicken. This is the end. I'm going to die. Someone help me! Aaro noticed Hawktalon stop for a split second, and the orange she-cat saw her chance. Aaro leaped to her paws and knocked her over with a snarl. The brown she-cat laid motionless, glaring into Aaro's green eyes fiercely. She wriggled out from under the orange she-cat, and Aaro tensed her body for another attack. None came. Hawktalon quietly nursed her wounds and hissed. "Who are you?" Aaro kept tense. "Go!" She barked meaningfully. Hawktalon rolled her eyes. "Never mind," she meowed. Aaro refused to let her guard down. This she-cat was probably bluffing. She growled in the back of her throat. The brown she-cat blinked, her blue eyes betraying her curiosity. Hawktalon gently licked the paw that Aaro had bitten. Aaro stared at her hard, trying to show her aggression. When the orange she-cat realized Hawktalon wouldn't do anything, Aaro relaxed and scratched vigorously beind her ear, unsheathing her claws and whining quietly in pleasure. Hawktalon raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything and went back to nursing her wounds. Hawktalon looked at Aaro once more. "You're strange, you know?" Aaro cocked her head. Hawktalon sighed. "Whatever," she meowed. "I'll go finds somewhere else to sleep." The brown she-cat padded off. Chapter 2 Hawktalon sighed softly, and turned in her makeshift nest. ShadowClan was much ''better than this. Wait.. what was she saying? She never wanted to go back to a Clan. ''Ever. Hawktalon curled into a tight ball, trying to conserve warmth. It was a particularly nasty leaf-bare this year. She was about to close her eyes when she heard a sound. The brown-and-cream she-cat poked her head from the bush she was sleeping under. She saw that strange fox-cat doing- what? What was she doing? Hawktalon squinted. The orange she-cat was eating prey; and lots of it. How did she get that much?! Hawktalon hissed as her stomach rumbled. The fox-cat -Hawktalon decided she would call her Fox- got up, and walked away from her den. The brown she-cat grinned slyly- this was her chance. Hawktalon slipped from under the bush, silent as a hunting snake. Glancing around, she crept up to Fox's den- a small hole in the roots of a huge, ancient tree. She slipped inside, and as much prey as she could hold. Then she slipped back to her bush, devouring it noisily. She was famished. Fox soon reappeared, with two mice in her jaws. They were scrawny, but still had enough meat on them. Strange- it seemed that all the food Fox had caught was untouched by the harsh leafbare. Her ginger fur shone in the weak leaf-bare sun, and her white tail-tip flicked back and forth. Hawktalon blinked, and licked the prey from her lips. So what if she was a messy eater? At least she got to eat- most of the ShadowClan cats only got prey once or twice a week. Except for the queens. Clawstar wanted the kits alive before- Hawktalon pushed the memory back into the farthest corner of her mind. Fox tensed, sniffing the air. Hawktalon watched her intently. Fox put her nose to the ground, intent on the smell. She walked around the roots, and into her hollow. Her head popped out of the darkness and she gave a low growl, and a string of short, sharp barks. Hawktalon didn't know what she was saying, but she sensed that it wasn't anything about redecorating her den. The ginger she-cat stalked over to Hawktalon's bush, and stuck her face inside. She barked quickly, showing her teeth every once in a while, and ending the foreign sentence with a low growl, displaying her sharp teeth directly at Hawktalon. The brown she-cat hissed, and Fox stalked away. Hawktalon gnawed on the prey until her stomach was full. Hawktalon heard Fox shift gently in her nest, and wondered what she was doing. She crept out of the bush again, and up to the tree, her ears pricked. Inside, she heard Fox mumbling to herself. I wonder what she's saying.. Hawktalon heard Fox get up, and raced back to her bush. Would she ever crack the secret of this strange cat? Chapter 3 Aaro sneezed. A fly was buzzing around her nose, and it was becoming annoying. Fed up, the ginger she-cat swatted the bug. Hawktalon... ''Aaro rolled the name around on her tongue. What a strange name. Hawktalon shifted in her bush, and Aaro made up her mind. She would communicate with this cat- or at least try to. She padded up to the bush and hit the leaves with her tail, making a dry, rattling sound. She was surprised that this bush still even ''had leaves- the leaf-bare had killed off almost everything. Hawktalon stuck her head out of the bush. "What?" she snarled. Aaro took a step back, contemplating. How would she do this? She tried the first thing that came to her mind. "Hello," she said, waving her paw. Hawktalon slowly waved back, confusion splayed in her eyes. Aaro almost chuckled. Her emotions were so ''easy to read. '"My name is Aaro. I am a fox." Aaro pointed to herself with a paw, and slowly said her name. '"''Aaaaa-roooo." 'Hawktalon blinked in confusion. "I... don't know what you're saying," she meowed. Even though Aaro couldn't understand her words, she got the message. '"Aaaaaaa-rrrrr-ooooo," she said, slower this time, and pointed to herself again. Hawktalon struggled to understand, thinking for a moment. "A-Aaro?" she said. Aaro nodded feverishly. Now she worked on the second sentence. "I am a fox," she said. "Fox." Then she pointed to herself. Hawktalon looked lost. The ginger she-cat sighed. "F-o-x." 'She racked her brain for the cat word for fox- she had heard Hawktalon say it earlier. It popped into her brain. "Fox!" she exclaimed, then pointed to herself. ''Now Hawktalon understood. She rolled her eyes. "You're a cat, stupid," she said. Aaro growled, and pointed at her. "Cat," ''she hissed. She pointed at herself again. "''Fox." ''Hawktalon huffed and went back into her bush. The ginger she-cat sighed. At least they had made some progress. Chapter 4 Day after day, these lessons continued. Aaro tried to communicate in fox, and Hawktalon even taught the she-cat some words in cat. It ended the same way every day though. "For StarClan's sake, Aaro, you're a ''cat!" Hawktalon hissed. Aaro snarled at the remark. "Fox!" ''she replied, her voice almost rising to a yowl. Hawktalon started off for the bush again- and an idea hit her. She would show the stupid fox-cat that she was a cat. She turned on her heel. Hawktalon flicked her tail, a signal for ''come on. Aaro cocked her head. Hawktalon rolled her eyes, and grasped her firmly by the scruff, leading her deeper into the forest. They finally stopped at a large puddle of clear water. It reflected the outlines of trees- oaks, elms, ashes- perfectly. Hawktalon shoved Aaro up to it. "See that?" she meowed, pointing to Aaro's reflection. "You," she meowed, pointing to the ginger she-cat, and then back to the reflection. "Cat!" Aaro frowned. "Fox," she replied, but this time a bit quieter. Hawktalon shouldered her way so that her and Aaro's reflections were side by side. Hawktalon pointed to her reflection, and then to her real self. "Cat," she meowed. Aaro nodded. Then she pointed to the other she-cat reflection, and then to her her. "Cat." Aaro studied the reflections for a while, then turned to Hawkflight with big, green eyes. "C-cat?" she meowed, pointing to herself. Hawktalon smiled and nodded. "Cat is right." Chapter 5 Aaro was confused. She wasn't a fox anymore- she knew that now. Her reflection and Hawktalon's had looked so similar..... she shivered at the memory. Would she have to give up her fox ways and become a cat? Or would she be a cat who acted like a fox? Her head hurt from thinking so much. Hawktalon came up to her. "We have to go see Midnight," she meowed matter-of-factually. "She's the only chance for us to understand each other." Aaro sighed. What if she didn't want ''to learn the cat language? What if Midnight didn't want to teach her? What if, what if? Her head started to hurt again. Hawktalon licked a paw. "It's going to be quite a long journey, but I believe that we can do it," she meowed. Aaro gnawed on a mouse. The brown she-cat put a cream-colored paw up to Aaro. "Eat as much prey as you can," she meowed, and started to eat. Aaro shrugged, and ate too. The two she-cats soon finished their prey, and Hawktalon looked at the setting sun, and sighed. "It's going to be a long journey," she murmured. She turned to Aaro. "Well, come on!" Aaro blinked and followed her, unknowing that this journey would change her life forever. Chapter 6 The first thing Hawktalon noticed was that there was a fox beside her. She leaped up, claws out and snarling, when she realized it was only Aaro. ''She smells just like a fox! How weird... Aaro looked up and barked sleepily. Hawktalon tried to calm her racing heart. "Go back to sleep, fox-brain," she meowed. Aaro blinked and laid back down her head. Hawktalon curled into a tight ball, falling asleep as soon as she closed her eyes. "Clawstar!" Hawktalon leaped towards the battle-scarred gray tabby tom, her blue eyes glinting. "You!" Her jagged claws whizzed by his face. '' ''"Hawktalon, I-" He dodged another blow from the furious she-cat, his yellow eyes narrowed in frustration. He yowled angrily. "Listen to me!" Hawktalon managed to land a blow on his back. "No! You got me ''exiled! I will never forgive you!" she hissed, her eyes ablaze with fury, swiping at him again. Satisfaction pounded in her head as she saw blood run across his face. '' "No, Hawktalon, please..." Clawstar stopped trying to defend himself, and stared at the she-cat with sad, desperate eyes. "You don't understand! Rejoin the Clans! Together we can rule them all! Please!" Hawktalon paused, still tense, and thought about his offer. "I have to take that dumb fox-cat to meet Midnight," she meowed. "I can't turn back now!" Clawstar's eyes glinted. "Leave her. She's no use to you," he hissed. Hawktalon stopped and thought, turning her gaze back to him. She grinned. "No. I need her. It's all part of the plan," she meowed, her gaze steely. "I have to take her to Midnight." Clawstar opened his mouth, and closed it. "So you're going to-" "Yes. Now hush, and don't worry." Hawktalon smiled, and woke up. *** "Come on, Aaro. Get moving." Hawktalon nudged the sleeping lump of fox-ginger fur beside her. Aaro shifted and groaned, whining slowly. "Get up!" Hawktalon kicked the lump in frustration. Aaro slowly got to her paws, muttering under her breath. She stretched, and looked at Hawktalon. Hawktalon padded off, leaving Aaro trailing her. "Move faster. We have a lot of ground to cover." She thought about her dream. It would all be worth it in the end. She started to run. Chapter 7 Aaro paused, trying to catch her breath. They had traveled all day and this place the Hawktalon talked about was still not visible. She huffed. '"Are we ''there yet?" 'she groaned, looking at Hawktalon, bored. Hawktalon didn't say anything, just gave an I-have-no-idea-what-you-are-saying look. Aaro sighed. "A little farther," Hawktalon meowed, motioning to Aaro with her tail to get up. Aaro groaned, got to her aching paws, and followed the brown and cream she-cat. A minute later, Aaro was facing something amazing. It was like a river or puddle-but bigger. ''Way ''bigger. Water stretched as far as the eye could see and-wait. What was happening to the sun?! It looked like it was ''drowning ''into the endless water! Aaro cried out, as if to help it, and ran to where the water lapped at the shore. She tentatively dabbed a paw in it. It felt like any normal water. She bent down and touched her tongue to it. Blech! It was ''salty! Aaro heard Hawkflight gasp, and looked up. She leaped back in fear. Badger! Her claws slid out and she snarled. '"Stop." '''Aaro paused. Had this badger just spoken in ''fox ''language? '"What?!" 'Aaro growled, every muscle tensed. '"I will no hurt you. My name Midnight," 'the badger rumbled. Aaro sat down, her head spinning from utter confusion. '"W-what are you going to do with us?" 'Aaro leaf-bare cold fear run through her veins. The badger could take her down with one swipe if she wanted to. ''It's a girl, right? '' '"You want learn cat language?" 'Aaro nodded slowly. Midnight smiled- if badgers can smile. '"Good. Come in cave." 'Aaro mutely followed the badger. What would become of her. What if Midnight wanted to do more than teach her the cat language? Chapter 8 Midnight finished her conversation with Aaro, and looked to Hawktalon. "You, cat," she boomed. "Follow." Hawktalon did as the strange badger said. They stopped at a huge cavern in the back of the cave, raised above the normal water level, surrounded by spiky rock formations. Midnight turned her monstrous head to stare at the brown and cream she-cat. "You want learn fox language?" Hawtalon shrugged. "Why not?" she replied. Midnight frowned, and stood up. "I go talk with Aaro. You stay here. I teach you later." This was the order every day. They get up, catch a mouse or two, then come back and have lessons with Midnight. Hawtalon thought it was terribly boring, but her purpose pushed her on. ''This'll all be worth it. For the plan. ''She pushed through lessons, butted through quizzes, and even straggled through a couple conversations. Aaro was doing pretty good- cat language came naturally. Maybe because she actually ''was ''a cat. Who could tell? Hawktalon estimated that they had been with Midnight roughly a moon. Each day, she grew to learn more and more of the fox language. Aaro learned the cat language, too, although she sounded chippy and strangled whenever she practiced. ''She'll probably never get it right. Oh well. '' Hawktalon padded into the cave, a mouse in her jaws. "Midnight? Midniiiiight!" she called. The badger lumbered into view. "You go now," she rumbled choppily. "Lessons finished." Hawktalon nodded and found Aaro. "Come on!" Hawktalon meowed. "We can leave now, thank StarClan." Aaro got to her paws. '"Where now?" 'Hawktalon frowned. "Say it in cat," she meowed in a scolding manner. Aaro rolled her eyes. "Where now," she mumbled. Hawktalon smiled, her eyes sparking. "Back to the Clans." Chapter 9 "Redstar, we would like to join WindClan." Redstar raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" He looked skeptical. "Didn't you almost take over ThunderClan?" Hawktalon looked apologetic. "That was then. Please, Redstar, give me another chance," Hawktalon meowed pleadingly. Redstar frowned. "Well..." The whole conversation, Aaro was huddled into a corner trying not to be noticed. This whole ''Clan ''thing freaked her out. So many smells, sights, sounds, cats. Everyone running around, gossiping, fixing things, chatting, eating, walking around aimlessly. It just seemed like a pit of terror and chaos. Foxes were much more orderly- they stick to themselves and everything's okay. These Clans- four of them- ''mingled. ''That's just asking for trouble, according to Aaro. Her white-tipped russet tail flicked nervously. "So what's your answer, Redstar?" Redstar shifted. "Fine. But I'm trusting you to not do anything bad. If you so much steal a whisker off those kits away you go." He stared at her, eyes narrowed. Hawktalon smiled politely. "Don't worry, those days are over. You're looking at the new, improved Hawktalon." She smiled angelically. Redstar sighed. "Then I should make you and your friend warriors. What's her name again?" Aaro saw Hawktalon's mind race. "Leaf." Aaro let out a breath, glad that she didn't reveal her real name. That would cause ''a lot ''of stares. Redstar motioned for the two she-cats to follow him, and padded out. Hawktalon strode confidently behind him, and Aaro nervously followed her, flinching at every cat, feeling like her pelt was ablaze from their burning stares. "Cats of WindClan," Redstar boomed,"gather please." The cats sat down, jostling to sit by their friends. "Today we introduce two new warriors. Hawktalon, you are a warrior of WindClan." "Hawktalon! Hawktalon!" the cats meowed, their eyes a mixture of fear and curiosity. "And now for you. Leaf, step forward." Aaro nervously padded up to him, glancing around. He stared at her calmly. "Do you, Leaf, accept the challenges of becoming a WindClan warrior? We don't quit when the going gets tough." Aaro gulped, and nodded jerkily. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I name you Foxspirit for your fox-colored pelt." "Foxspirit! Foxspirit!" A warm feeling slowly spread through her veins. She was one of ''them ''now. Then the usual cold nervousness rushed back. Yeah, right. She'd never be one of them. Chapter 10 "Do you always hunt like that?" Foxspirit's head snapped up at the sound of another voice. A lithe, young tom blinked at the she-cat, his green eyes betraying curiosity. Foxspirit shrugged, inwardly sweating. "I was just... brought up that way," she meowed slowly, and quickly returned to her catch. The tom padded up to her, his brown tabby fur filling her vision. He giggled. "You're strange, you know?" Foxspirit blinked at him. He smiled. "But in a cool way. Like, all mysterious. It's cool!" he meowed, peppy. "My name's Breezepaw. You're Foxspirit, right?" Foxspirit nodded. Breezepaw grinned. "Hey, show me that hunting move again," he meowed. Foxspirit nodded, and dashed forward, chasing an invisible rabbit quite like a dog would. Breezepaw blinked. "That's cool!" He tried the move, rushing forwards like Foxspirit and grabbing the "prey" with both his paws. Foxspirit grinned. "Did I do it right?" Breezepaw meowed. Foxspirit nodded and smiled. At least ''someone ''had gotten used to her. Everyone else gave her weird looks like she was going to kill them in her sleep or something. Foxspirit and Breezepaw picked up their prey, two rabbits each, and padded back to camp. Cats bustled around, kits played outside the nursery, elders sunned themselves, apprentices play-fought, and warriors enjoyed fresh-kill and a quick chat. Foxspirit dropped her prey on the freshkill pile, and picked up a small rabbit for herself. She dragged it outside of the camp and quietly ate it in the security of the surrounding bushes. Sleeping out in the open camp made her uneasy at night- she was used to sleeping in a cave or tree hollow, or under a bush. Luckily, the warriors den (which no-one slept in, most WindClan cats just slept in the middle of the camp) was an old fox den. Foxspirit loved it. It smelled like her kithood. She quietly ate the rabbit, stowing the bones in a small hole that she had quickly dug, and padded back into camp. Foxspirit and Hawktalon had lived in WindClan for a while now, almost five moons. They had been to a Gathering, even. Foxspirit had marveled at FourTrees, and wondered what it would be like to climb it. Redstar emerged from his den, with Hawktalon at his side. He called the cats to the clearing, curling his tail around his paws. Hawktalon sat smugly at his side. "Cats of WindClan, I have an important announcement to make," he meowed. Every cat tuned in, patiently awaiting his words. "Foxspirit and Hawktalon have lived in WindClan for a while now, and have been proven trustworthy. Also, Heatherfall, our deputy, has decided to retire to the elders den. So, I would like to welcome our new deputy, Hawktalon." Chapter 11 The cats murmured quietly to themselves. Foxspirit was shocked. Redstar was ''this ''trusting? Not that she didn't trust Hawktalon, but... they had only joined five moons ago. "Hawktalon! Hawktalon! Hawktalon!" Some cat started the chorus, and everyone joined in. Foxspirit shakily joined in too. Hawktalon beamed, her ears perked happily. "Clan dismissed!" Redstar yowled. The cats padded away back to their daily lives. Hawktalon bounded over to Foxspirit. "This is ''awesome!" she meowed happily, her eyes sparkling. For a second, Foxspirit thought that she saw a hint of malice in them, but then they were happy again. I probably just imagined that. "Hawktalon?" Redstar padded towards the two she-cats, his russet pelt glowing in the warm sun. Leaf-bare had come and gone by now. Hawktalon turned towards her leader. "Yes, Redstar?" Redstar cast Foxspirit a quick glance, then turned back to his new deputy. "I'd like for you to organize a border patrol. Can you do that?" Irritation flashed in Hawktalon's eyes, but was gone quicker than mist in the sun. She dipped her head cordially. "Of course," she meowed quickly, and began organizing the patrol. As Foxspirit was not in it, she lay down, the sun warming her pelt, making it blaze like a fireball. All was good. Or was it? Chapter 12 '''A/N: Lol, fail cliffhanger for the last chapter xD I couldn't think of anything gawrshhh Hawktalon's eyes narrowed with satisfaction as she snagged the rabbit with a paw, giving it a swift bite to the neck. It was almost time. The brown-and-cream she-cat had been deputy for a moon or two now. The Clan's suspicion about her had vanished. Hah. Stupid fools- she would show them. "Okay, Gorsewhisker, I think this is enough prey," she meowed to the grayish-brown tom beside her. He nodded and picked up his catch, a large rabbit. The patrol all started back towards camp. Hawktalon dropped her prey on the pile, and looked at all the cats. "Okay, I need a border patrol. Who wants to volunteer?" A few cats volunteered, and Hawktalon padded among them. "Okay, Grassfur, you take Rabbitpaw, Brindlewind, and Moonpelt. Moorstorm, you take Thicketheart, Mudleaf, and Barkfang." The patrol leaders nodded and left with their patrols. Hawktalon smiled. Now only a few cats were in the camp. Hawktalon entered the leader's den, where Redstar was grooming himself. He blinked in surprise, startled. "Oh! Hawktalon, what brings you here?" Hawktalon smiled, her eyes glinting. This is it. ''"Redstar, can I talk to you about something?" she meowed. Redstar flicked his tail and sat up fully. "Of course. What is it?" Hawktalon sat down and flicked her tail nonchalantly. "Don't you think you're getting a bit... old?" Redstar blinked, confused. "I don't know. Why are you asking?" Hawktalon looked at him innocently. "Maybe you should step down. You're on your last life, y'know." Redstar narrowed his eyes. "Wha-? How did you kno-" Hawktalon cut him off. "You should step down. That would be good. For the ''Clan." Redstar sighed, and shook his head. "I appreciate your offer, Hawktalon, but I still have a little fight left in me." Hawktalon frowned. "Oh?" she said lightly, but her voice was tinted with venom. "We want what's best for the Clan. And I'm afraid you aren't.... ''cooperating." ''Suddenly, she knocked the leader over, her unsheathed claws pricking his fur. "The good of the Clan always comes first." She raised her paw to slash his throat, a malicious grin splayed across her face. At this time, Foxspirit heard Hawktalon talking to Redstar, and frowned. ''I wonder what they're doing... I'd better go see. '' She stepped inside the den, her eyes widening with horror. There was Hawktalon standing on top of Redstar, his throat mangled and seeping blood. Blood dripped off Hawktalon's teeth, and her eyes glinted wildly, almost insanely, and she uttered a laugh. "Foxspirit," she meowed. "How ''nice ''of you to stop by." She then grabbed Foxspirit's scruff and rolled her in Redstar's blood, standing her back up. Foxspirit just stood stock-still with horror. Then Hawktalon took her own claws and scored them down her shoulders and flanks, blood spilling from the wounds. She then limped out of the den, plastering on a terrified face. ''"Redstar is dead!" ''she yowled. "Foxspirit killed her! Look!" Foxspirit froze. She was ''blaming ''her?! Cats pooled to the leaders den, to see Foxspirit covered in blood. They gasped, and cries rang through the crowd. "Murderer!" some cat called. "How could she do this?" another sobbed. Hawktalon faked terror and pain- although the pain was probably real. "I tried to stop her, but she just attacked me," Hawktalon choked out a false sob, flashing Foxspirit a smug glance. "She's evil!" Hawktalon suddenly yowled for silence. "Redstar is dead, and Foxspirit is the murderer!" Cats hissed and glared at Foxspirit making her pelt crawl. "She must be exiled! Foxspirit is exiled from WindClan!" Category:Fan Fictions Category:Nighty's Fanfics Category:Foxspirit Series